id_grandchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Disciple Skill Tree
Catatan: Mirip dengan Lupus, keterampilan aktif nya juga diperoleh secara berurutan dengan pengecualian untuk tiga keterampilan pertama. Keahliannya memiliki persyaratan tingkat seperti Lupus '. Dia juga memiliki total 160 SP seperti milik Arbiter tetapi keahlian masing-masing bernilai 8 SP kecuali untuk Pintu Rahasia dan Sealed. Keterampilan Sealed sama sekali tidak terhubung ke Rahasia Kamu ambil. Mereka akan dibuka melalui misi saat Anda mencapai tingkat kebutuhan. Active Special Razor Air Kick SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 23 Info: Sebuah Jurus spesial yang memungkinkan Anda untuk melakukan tendangan satu kali tendangan pada saat melompat. Special Hanuman SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 18 sec AP Consumed: 63 Info:Sebuah jurus spesial yang menimbulkan tendangan berturut-turut cepat. Special Bamboo Swallows SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 30 sec AP Consumed: 96 Info:Sebuah jurus spesial ini yang cepat menenun antara pohon-pohon bambu, menimbulkan kerusakan pada musuh yang masuk dalam wilayah pengaruh. Effect Flowing Double Kick Required Level: Lv 4 SP: 8 Requires: N/A Input: ' ↑' during a Combo attack (press Z for additional hits) Info: Dengan cepat muncul di belakang musuh di depan Anda selama serangan combo (tekan Z untuk menimbulkan kerusakan tambahan). Effect Basic Combo: Additional Hits Required Level: Lv 8 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Flowing Double Kick Input: Z Z Z Z Z Info: Meningkatkan serangan combo dari 3 hits ke 6 hits. Technique Enhanced Speed Required Level: Lv 12 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Basic Combo: Additional Hits Cooldown: 30 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Sebuah teknik khusus yang meningkatkan kecepatan lari untuk waktu yang ditetapkan. Effect Increased MP Recovery (Grade 1) Required Level: Lv 16 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Enhanced Speed Input: Auto Info: Meningkatkan tingkat MP recovery (pemulihan meningkatkan MP). Secrets (1st Door) Required Level: Lv 20 SP: 0 Requires: Effect Increased MP Recovery (Grade 1) Info: Membuka Pintu 1 dari Rahasia (belajar bagaimana meningkatkan statistik). Technique Increased Defense Required Level: Lv 24 SP: 8 Requires: Secrets (1st Door) Cooldown: 30 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Sebuah teknik khusus yang meningkatkan pertahanan Anda untuk waktu yang ditetapkan. Effect Dash Attack: Additional Hits Required Level: Lv 28 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Increased Defense Input: Z Z Z after Dash Attack Info: Serangan tambahan yang mungkin setelah serangan lari. Effect Reduced Cooldown Time When Counterattacked (Grade 1) Required Level: Lv 32 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Dash Attack: Additional Hits Input: Auto Info: Mengurangi waktu cooldown keterampilan jika melakukan serangan balasan (waktu cooldown menurun). Effect Coursing Steps Required Level: Lv 36 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Reduced Cooldown Time When Counterattacked (Grade 1) Input: ' ←' ' ←' during a Combo Attack (press Z for additional hits) Info: Lakukan penggelapan mundur selama serangan combo (tahan'' '←''' untuk meningkatkan jarak dashing, tekan Z untuk menimbulkan kerusakan tambahan). Secrets (2nd Door) Required Level: Lv 40 SP: 0 Requires: Effect Coursing Steps Info: Membuka Pintu ke 2 Rahasia (belajar Tekanan Kelas Titik Waktu Peningkatan 1/Increased / Penurunan Konsumsi MP khusus). Effect Jump Attack: Additional Hits Required Level: Lv 44 SP: 8 Requires: Secrets (2nd Door) Input: Z Z after Jump Attack Info: Mungkin Tambahan hit setelah serangan pada saat melompat. Effect Increased MP Recovery (Grade 2) Required Level: Lv 48 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Jump Attack: Additional Hits Input: Auto Info: Meningkatkan tingkat MP recovery (lebih efektif daripada Lv 1). Effect Arrow Deflection Required Level: Lv 52 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased MP Recovery (Grade 2) Input: Press arrow keys while being hit by arrows Info: Mengembalikan tembakan musuh dengan membelokkan panah kembali kepada mereka. Effect Evade While Down Required Level: Lv 56 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Arrow Deflection Input: ' ←' or ' →' while down Info: Bangkit ke arah yang Anda inginkan dengan menekan perintah pintas saat Anda sedang turun. Secrets (3rd Door) Required Level: Lv 60 SP: 0 Requires: Effect Evade While Down Info: Membuka Pintu ke 3 Rahasia (belajar Tekanan Kelas Titik 2/Increased waktu tambahan / Peningkatan stat Serangan Khusus). Effect Reduced Cooldown Time (Grade 2) Required Level: Lv 64 SP: 8 Requires: Secrets (3rd Door) Input: Auto Info: Mengurangi cooldown keterampilan jika melakukan serangan balasan (lebih efektif dari Lv 1). Technique Increased Attack Required Level: Lv 68 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Reduced Cooldown Time (Grade 2) Cooldown: 30 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Sebuah teknik khusus yang meningkatkan serangan Anda untuk waktu yang ditetapkan. Technique Quiet Repose Required Level: Lv 72 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Increased Attack Cooldown: 40 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Anda bergerak selama 2 detik, tetapi tak terkalahkan melawan serangan musuh dan MP Anda pulih pada tingkat yang lebih cepat. Technique Flow Required Level: Lv 76 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Quiet Repose Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Tekan Z sementara dalam keadaan siap untuk mengirim serangan musuh mengalir pergi. Bisa juga digunakan saat diserang (tidak termasuk penggunaan Spesial). Secrets (4th Door) Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 0 Requires: Technique Flow Info: Membuka Pintu ke 4 Rahasia (belajar Tekanan Titik efek kelas peningkatan 3/Added / Peningkatan stat Serangan Khusus). Secrets Effect Increased Stats Required Level: Lv 20 SP: 8 Requires: Secrets (1st Door) Info: Permanen meningkatkan Attack / Pertahanan / Vitality statistik (statistik meningkat dengan masing-masing Pintu Rahasia dibuka). Pressure Point Path Technique Pressure Point (Grade 1) Required Level: Lv 40 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Stats, Secrets (2nd Door) Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Menurunkan pertahanan musuh untuk jangka waktu tertentu (berlaku untuk monster juga). Technique Pressure Point (Grade 2) Required Level: Lv 60 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Pressure Point (Grade 1), Secrets (3rd Door) Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Menurunkan pertahanan musuh untuk jangka waktu tertentu dan menghambat pemulihan MP (mengurangi pertahanan monster '/ serangan statistik). Technique Pressure Point (Grade 3) Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Pressure Point (Grade 2), Secrets (4th Door) Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Menurunkan pertahanan musuh untuk jangka waktu set waktu dan menghambat pemulihan MP sementara mencegah penggunaan Spesial (mengurangi pertahanan monster '/ statistik serangan ditambah kerusakan tambahan). Enhancement Effect Path Effect Enhancement: Increased Duration Required Level: Lv 40 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Stats, Secrets (2nd Door) Input: Auto Info: Meningkatkan lamanya waktu efek ditingkatkan. Effect Increased Enhancement Effect Required Level: Lv 60 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Enhancement: Increased Duration, Secrets (3rd Door) Input: Auto Info: Meningkatkan efektivitas keterampilan ditingkatkan. Effect Increased Enhancement Effect Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Enhancement Effect, Secrets (4th Door) Input: Auto Info: Merilis efek peningkatan tersembunyi 3 ketika 2 efek peningkatan telah diaktifkan. Specials Path Effect Reduced Special MP Consumption Required Level: Lv 40 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Stats, Secrets (2nd Door) Input: Auto Info: Mengurangi jumlah MP dikonsumsi untuk Khusus. Effect Increased Special Attack Stat Required Level: Lv 60 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Reduced Special MP Consumtion, Secrets (3rd Door) Input: Auto Info: Meningkatkan statistik serangan yang Khusus. Effect Additional Special Attack Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Special Attack Stat, Secrets (4th Door) Input: Auto Info: Memenuhi persyaratan khusus untuk melepaskan serangan tersembunyi untuk Grade 1, 2, dan 3 Spesial. Sealed Effect Increased Stored MP Required Level: Lv 50 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Input: Auto Info: Meningkatkan MP dengan 1 bar (belajar keterampilan secara otomatis akan menerapkan efek berkelanjutan). Technique Strengthened Body Required Level: Lv 70 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 30 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Sebuah teknik khusus yang mengaktifkan Armor Hyper untuk waktu yang ditetapkan (MP tidak akan pulih sementara Hyper Armor diaktifkan). Special Eastern Rain Liquid Jade Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 45 sec AP Consumed: 130 Info: Anda dapat menggunakan kelas 4 disegel khusus.